Creo que te amo, Hermione
by LunaHHr
Summary: La bruja más brillante del mundo mágico decide por fin salir de su mundo de culpabilidad y lágrimas por un pasado que nunca va a poder cambiar. Se da cuenta de muchas cosas respecto a sus nuevos sentimientos. ¿Y Harry Potter? Harry Potter tiene algo para confesarle que podría ponerle fin a su amistad o a unirla más que nunca. Hr/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Todos los **derechos** reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.** Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Creo que te amo, Hermione."

Capítulo I: **Recuerdos**

— _Hermione, ¿te ayudo con tu mochila? Se ve muy pesada—decía un Ron muy sonrojado, pero con voz firme._

— _Puedo sola, Ronald. Gracias. —respondía una Hermione muy irritada mientras cogía su mochila, se paraba de su pupitre, y salía del salón._

 _Harry sabía por qué Hermione trataba a Ron de esa manera. Por eso él también salió sin mirar a Ron. La clase de Transformaciones había sido dura ese día, más que la profesora McGonagall les enseñaba como transformar una casa completa en una pequeña casa de muñecas, para llevarla a todas partes. Todos estaban agotados. Ron, confundido y enojado fue detrás de sus mejores amigos después de haberse tragado el orgullo. Corrió hacia ellos, los alcanzó y tomó a Hermione por el hombro y le dijo:_

— _¿Y ahora por qué rayos estás enojada conmigo? —le reclamó._

— _¡Déjame sola, Ronald! —le espetó ella soltándose de su agarre con unas lágrimas amenazando salir—No quiero hablar contigo._

— _¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ron, su tono de voz fue tan nítido que sólo Hermione lo escuchó ya que estaba a escasos centímetros del chico. — ¿Qué te hice? —volvió a decir Ron con las cejas fruncidas, abatido._

— _¡La besaste! ¡Sí, Ronald! ¡Lo vi! —estalló de pronto la castaña, soltando lágrimas y sollozando fuertemente. El chico palideció, ¿lo había visto? ¿Pero no vio que fue una equivocación? ¿Que esa Lavender se le aventó? Ron no le había dicho nada porque no le pareció importante… ¡que estúpido había sido!_

— _Hermione, eso… eso es una terrible equivocación… no la besé… te… lo… juro…—trató de explicarse Ron, sollozando también._

— _Ron, aquí no… vendrá algún profesor y los verá y… ¡les recuerdo son prefectos! —Intervino Harry muy incómodo pero cogiendo la mochila que Hermione había dejado caer entre sus sollozos y lanzando miradas asesinas a los espectadores entrometidos—Vamos, Hermione. —la abrazó por encima del hombro y se la llevó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor._

— _Hermione, yo… te amo. —susurro el pelirrojo mientras veía irse al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo. Ella lo había escuchado y sintió ganas de regresar pero cuando decidió hacerlo ya estaban demasiado lejos._

— _No pasa nada, Hermione. No te dejaré nunca._ _—le susurró Harry Potter al oído y ella se dejó guiar por él._

Hermione se secó las gruesas lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Ese recuerdo ahora ya no le dolía, porque se había descubierto que esa Lavender lo había tomado a la fuerza y lo había besado. En sí lloraba porque era lo mejor que sabía hacer últimamente. Mucho tiempo se había dedicado a ignorar todo el pasado, a encerrar todos esos recuerdos en un lugar muy profundo de su corazón… y ahora se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando todos los años junto a Ron.

— _¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? ¡Una sola! —dijo un muy sonriente Ron, mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione y la llevaba fuera del castillo— ¡Cuantas chicas quisieran estar conmigo! ¡Y tú, cariño, me desprecias! —seguía alardeando Ron de una manera que le parecía divertida a Hermione._

— _¡Pues no sé por qué andas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, Ronnie! —dijo Hermione aun sonriendo y estallando en risas cuando veía la cara que ponía Ron, por haberle dicho "Ronnie"._

— _¡No me digas así! ¡Es odioso! —Se quejó él, pero amaba tanto ver reír a Hermione de esa manera que la dejaría llamarlo como ella quisiera—Y… bueno, tal vez, me guste perder el tiempo contigo—le guiñó el ojo y le indicó que se sentaran a la orilla del lago._

— _Ron…—decía mientras se sentaba en el césped frente al lago y un hermoso atardecer—Es muy hermoso aquí, a esta hora. —dijo después de unos segundos._

— _Mmm, he visto cosas más hermosas… como tú, Hermione. —le susurró al oído y le tomó ambas manos. —Sé mi novia, déjame entrar a tu corazón, déjame ser el dueño, déjame cuidar de él, por favor. —la miro fijamente y le sonrió._

— _No, Ron… lo siento—respondió la castaña, haciendo que se le rompiera el corazón a Ron._

— _¿Por qué no? —insistió, acercándose un poco más… tal vez, si le robaba un beso ella cedería…_

— _¡Ronald! En verdad… yo… te quiero mucho ¡mucho! —Comenzaba a balbucear la chica—Pero no... No puedo ser tu novia, porque…_

— _Te gusta otro—esa no fue una pregunta._

— _¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Se apresuró a negarlo—Es que… simplemente no puedo, perdón. —se levantó y se fue corriendo, odiándose por haberle roto el corazón así a Ron._

A la castaña ya no le importaban las lágrimas que tapaban la vista a sus ojos marrones, simplemente las dejaba caer, una costumbre que ya se le había hecho adictiva, algo que pasó a ser monótono. Estaba en su oscura recamara en el departamento que compartía con Harry, su mejor amigo. Ella miraba la lluvia o más bien creía hacerlo, miraba, sí, pero no veía nada.

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, había abierto la puerta del dolor, una puerta que tenía cerrada, que cerró cuando acabó la relación con Ronald. Había recordado la cien mil y un veces que él le pedía una oportunidad, una sola, y ella muy orgullosa lo había rechazado esas cien mil y un veces. Recordó la primera vez que le pidió la oportunidad en el lago, luego en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, y otras 7 veces en la sala común. Y ella se sentía, tan halagada, tan querida, tan contenta, pero, ¿por qué rayos decía que no? Ella lo quería, él la respetaba…

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías, Hermione?

La relación entre Hermione y Ron, ya no fue amistad después de tres meses, se peleaban para ver quien quería más a quien y siempre ganaba Ron. Se tomaban de las manos entre las clases, Hermione había cedido a que Ron cargara su mochila, siempre estaban juntos, todos pensaban que eran novios, solo faltaba hacerlo oficial, pero cada vez que Ron le preguntaba, ella simple y sencillamente decía: " _No, no puedo, perdona…"_ y se iba… Y después de aquella respuesta, la pareja dispareja, se distanciaba… no se hablaba y si no fuera por Harry que movía cielo, mar y tierra de nuevo volvían a su rara relación de amigos no novios.

También recordó cuando había visto a Ron besándose con Lavender. " _No puede ser él",_ se dijo así misma cuando los vio, sintió una punzada de furia y dolor, ¡Ron era suyo! Se enojó con él y no le habló durante semanas pero tuvo que perdonarlo porque Harry, su amigo del alma le había dicho: " _Hermione, independientemente de que Ron se haya besado con otra chica…-vaciló-a ti no tiene que molestarte,_ _ **no**_ _es tu novio…"_ ¡Oh que golpe tan bajo! Pero era verdad. Ron era libre de hacer y no hacer con su vida. Pero igualmente le dolía, la lastimaba…

Hermione se limpió los ojos por última vez, decidida a no derramar una lágrima más… no por ahora. Se dirigió a su pequeño espejo y se miró, ¡estaba un desastre! Si de por sí su cabello era una maraña… hoy era una cosa peluda insoportable. Primero se lavó la cara con el agua fría que caía del grifo contiguo, se secó con la pequeña toalla rosa que tenia colgada junto al lavamanos y a continuación se cepilló los dientes, tomó su peine y comenzó una batalla para poder "domar" aquella melena de risos. Se fijó en su ropa: aún tenía el pijama. Sin mirar atrás, se fue directo a su pequeño pero completo armario. Escogió unos Dockers cafés de vestir, unas zapatillas color negro, y una blusa de mangas largas azul, tomo en manos su chaqueta negra y deposito en el bolso escondido que traía ésta su varita mágica. No tenía ni idea si Harry estaba en casa o no… desde hace varias semanas que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, hasta esa mañana, fue como si en todo ese tiempo, hubiera estado atrapada en una pequeña burbuja, apartada de todos, en su mundo… Y ahora, ahora nada era igual, ella ya se daba cuenta de todo, ¡como si alguien le hubiera estallado su pequeña burbuja!

— ¿Harry? —preguntó la chica con voz desanimada. Mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la puerta de Harry. —Harry, ¿estás en casa? —esperó unos segundos.

— ¡Hermione! —dijo sorprendido el chico que salía detrás de la puerta y la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos. — ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Harry, sin soltarla aun. Tenía miedo de que si la soltaba, se fuera de su mundo, y correría al oscuro y triste cuarto… otra vez. — ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿O prefieres comer afuera? ¡Sé que está lloviendo! Pero, somos magos… y la lluvia para nosotros no es un problema. —le sonrió emocionado mientras la soltaba pero la tomaba del brazo para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Harry, Harry…—lo tranquilizó Hermione, tomando su rostro en sus manos, a mitad del camino—Gracias. —la chica tenía mucho que agradecer a Harry, él había visto por ella, él velaba sus sueños, él la animaba, él trataba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla feliz. —Muchas gracias, Harry— Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica depositó un dulce beso en su frente—Eres el mejor, te adoro. —le sonrió nuevamente y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Harry estaba anonadado, él también la adoraba y la veía como a una pequeña damisela que siempre tiene que tener cuidados, tiene que tener a alguien que la proteja, que la ame, que la haga feliz… Harry era feliz haciendo feliz a Hermione. Se sentía débil y fuerte en sus brazos. Todo al mismo tiempo. Le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente, como si sus brazos estuvieran hechos para abrazarla y protegerla sólo a ella.

Luna **HHr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Todos los **derechos** reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.** Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Dedicación** _ **:**_ A mi queridísima Luna, a la cual veo todas las noches y es como mi propia musa.

 **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Creo que te amo, Hermione"

Capítulo II: **El regreso**

Harry hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amiga e inspiró su olor a vainilla y se sintió en casa. Hace mucho que no abrazaba de esta manera a la castaña y hacerlo ahora cuando todas las cosas parecen que no pueden ir peor es realmente reconfortante. Los sentimientos de Harry para con Hermione hace mucho habían dejado de ser sólo lazos de amistad, era algo más que eso. Pero Hermione era tan ciega ante estas cosas y su culpabilidad la había hundido en la depresión por un chico que, según Harry, ella no quería realmente.

Harry Potter ya no quería más amor fraternal por parte de ella. Y eso se lo haría saber apenas encontrara el momento.

—Harry—dijo con voz pastosa la castaña mientras deshacía el abrazo y se dirigía a la cocina. No se dio cuenta de que Harry vaciló unos segundos lamentando la separación entre sus cuerpos. — ¿De qué me he perdido?—continuó mientras ambos llegaron a su destino y se sentaron en la mesa redonda en lo que Kreacher preparaba algo especial para comer.

—Pues…—dijo Harry dubitativo, sabía perfectamente que Hermione seguía yendo al Ministerio Mágico físicamente e intelectualmente pero sólo una parte de ella—depende de qué quieras saber. —le sonrió a Hermione y ésta le devolvió una mirada severa así que él comenzó a hablar mirándose las manos o echándole un ojo al ruido que hacía Kreacher. —Pues nada nuevo, Hermione. Ginny y yo terminamos. La descubrí con otra persona y decidimos que terminar era lo mejor… desde hace tiempo que no era lo mismo entre los dos. Así que ya no la culpo de nada.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, claramente sorprendida.

— ¿Sabes con quién se fue? —preguntó ella temiendo oír la respuesta. ¿Quién podría traicionar de semejante manera a Harry? Éste suspira y de mala gana responde.

—Draco, me fue infiel con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione puso una de sus manos encima de las de Harry que estaban unidas y él rápidamente comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con su dedo pulgar, realmente disfrutaba este tipo de roces con ella. Ginny le había sido infiel carnalmente desde hace cosa de dos meses quizá tres, ¿y él? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a serle infiel a Ginny con este tipo de pensamientos?

—Me enojó más tenerlo que descubrirlo por mí mismo, ¿sabes? Si tan sólo ella hubiera tenido el valor o tiempo de decirme, yo no hubiera tenido problema en cancelar la boda, Hermione. —la castaña asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva sin creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo en ese momento. —Y Ron, ¡ni hablar! —continuó el pelinegro—Él cree que yo le hice algo a su querida hermanita porque nos encontró en mi oficina discutiendo porque al parecer Malfoy no quiere nada serio con ella y yo le dije a Ginny que iría a matarlo y me gritó que no lo hiciera, me suplicó que no… —Harry se llevó las manos a la frente como si temiera que su cabeza fuera a explotar—Y en ese preciso momento Ron irrumpió en la oficina y preguntó qué eran esos gritos y Ginny dijo: "¡Se ha cancelado la boda!" y sin más se fue sin decirle nada a su hermano. Él se la tomó contra mí y no pude "defenderme"… es que nadie sabe que ella está enamorada de ese idiota. Y yo como buen estúpido que soy—cerró los ojos debajo de sus gafas—le seguí el juego de que "según" yo ya no quería nada con ella… Y bueno, conoces a Ron, no quiso hablar.

Suspiró el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la alacena en busca de vasos limpios y sintió la mirada de la castaña seguir sus movimientos.

—El señor Weasley es muy amable conmigo, él sabe que hay algo detrás de toda esta situación. Y la señora Weasley… bueno, ella jamás sale de la madriguera así que no he tenido el "honor" de verla de nuevo. ¿George? Bueno él está demasiado ocupado y triste por lo de Fred como para tratarme mal o ver quien tiene la razón o si hay algo más detrás de esto. —al terminar de hablar Harry llegó nuevamente a la mesa con los vasos y una jarra llena de jugo de naranja. Hace mucho que no decía lo que sentía. En ese momento apareció Kreacher con la comida italiana que había preparado especialmente para Hermione porque había "regresado".

—Gracias—dijo Hermione a Kreacher por parte de los dos. Kreacher hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció. Luego, Hermione buscó con la mirada a Harry y como este no la miraba, se levantó de su silla fue hacia él y se arrodilló ante él y le susurró:

—En primera, —comenzó, mientras tomaba a Harry de las manos—soy la peor persona y amiga del mundo. —Harry gruñó como respuesta y en desacuerdo. —Segundo: Creo que Ginny—dio énfasis a tal nombre y ladeó la cabeza—es una completa tonta por dejar ir una maravillosa oportunidad contigo y también creo que no te merece, ¡traicionarte así! —Frunció las cejas trastornada—Harry… lo lamento tanto. Todas estas semanas tú me necesitabas más que nunca y yo… Yo estaba llorando en mi habitación sin preocuparme por ti o por lo que pasaba. —dijo todo muy rápido y terminó en un leve sollozo a lo que Harry se alarmó.

—No, no llores. Nadie tuvo la culpa. Yo no debí dejar que te hundieras tanto en tu mundo, Hermione. Lo siento por eso. —Le sonrió tristemente— ¿Te parece si comemos? Se ve delicioso.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a comer.

—Harry, necesito hablar con _él_. —comentó la castaña cuando estaban terminando su deliciosa comida. Harry sabía que ese " _él_ " era Ron pero, no quería que lastimaran de nuevo a su compañera del alma. Así que no lo permitiría. —Sé que no estás de acuerdo… pero necesito verlo. —Hermione había adivinado sus pensamientos por la cara que había puesto. Harry veía hacia la nada, tratando de ignorar la situación. —Esta vez será diferente. —intentó una vez más Hermione al ver que Harry no decía nada.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó bruscamente, mirándola también.

—Solo lo sé. El me ama…ba. —la última parte la había dicho quedita. Pero eso bastaba, Harry lo había escuchado. Así que bruscamente se levantó de la mesa, saco su varita e hizo que los platos comenzaran a flotar, ir al fregadero y que se lavaran.

—No quiero que vuelva a lastimarte, Hermione—dijo Harry de espaldas a Hermione en lo que fingía que miraba como los platos comenzaban a mojarse y lavarse—No soportaría verte… como sabes, otra vez. —el chico no obtuvo respuesta y se volvió. Hermione estaba de pie a escasos centímetros de Harry, no había escuchado que se levantara, su respiración era tranquila pero la de él comenzaría a agitarse por la cercanía de la chica. Desde aquí podía ver mejor sus pecas, sus ojeras y su boca sonrosada… debía de acortar la distancia que quedaba. —Hermione—susurró e iba a posar una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella ya que estaba decidido a acortar aquella distancia para poder probar el delicioso sabor de sus labios. Ella susurró: _"Perdón, tengo que hacerlo"_ y sin darle tiempo a detenerla ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del departamento. Al cerrarse la puerta, Harry se fue a la alacena por un Whisky de Fuego y una copa. Se sentó en el grande sillón frente a la chimenea y comenzó a tomarse la botella entera.

…

Al cerrar la puerta sabía que algo había cambiado. Ver a Harry a escasos centímetros de ella la había perturbado de una ¿buena manera? Es decir, había querido acortar la distancia y probar sus labios. Casi había olvidado lo que quería decirle cuando vio sus ojos verdes. ¿Él se sentía de la misma manera? No podía ser posible porque de ser así hace mucho tiempo se lo hubiera confesado… aunque siendo francos Harry nunca ha sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos y menos si es algo tan confuso, ¿no?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para sacarse a Harry Potter de sus pensamientos e hizo aparecer una sombrilla negra y grande para resguardarse de la lluvia aunque hubiera preferido dejarse mojar por las frías gotas y así despejarse los senos, no le parecía mala idea. Al llegar al Ministerio de Magia se propuso pasar a su oficina y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden… la verdad es que sabía que todo estaba en orden pero se moría de nervios el sólo imaginarse hablando con Ron. ¿Cómo empezar la plática? ¿Qué decirle para que no mal interpretara nada? Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo pero su decisión no había cambiado. Seguía siendo no.

No sabía si Ron la estaría esperando o si ya la había olvidado pero lo que ella sí sabía es que su último encuentro no había sido el mejor, pero eso no le importó mucho ya que tenía la esperanza de que ahora si iban a poder hacer las paces. Luego de darle una visita rápida a su despacho pasó media hora poniéndose de acuerdo con su secretaria respecto a los planes de la siguiente semana y descubriendo que ya no tenía ningún asunto pendiente que pudiera retrasar su búsqueda, la empezó.

Él estaba en el Departamento de Aurores. ¡Sí lo había logrado! Estaba feliz con el salario y al principio disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Harry ya que con él compartía su oficina, pero ahora... Ron se sentía decepcionado, Harry, su mejor amigo le había fallado. Aunque hasta esa mañana se había planteado severamente en hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Tal vez se había pasado y él no tuvo nada que ver con el sufrimiento de su pobre hermana. Y así, sabría algo de Hermione.

El pelirrojo suspiraba cada vez que recordaba esos ojos achocolatados y es que ella siempre estaba en su mente. Sus cabellos rebeldes, sus enojos. Amaba verla reír y amaba verla pelear con él. Pero también odiaba la situación y se sentía tan estúpido por no tener el valor de ir y aclarar las "cosas". Ron siempre pasaba intencionalmente por su oficina, pero jamás concordaba con ella. Siempre, cada vez que podía preguntaba por ella a algún mago o bruja del Ministerio obteniendo la misma respuesta: " _Ella está bien, creo."_ Y eso hacía que se enojara tanto, que su frustración se elevara. Su trabajo no era tan interesante últimamente desde que todos los Mortífagos habían sido atrapados y encerrados en Azkaban, ahora sólo iba a la oficina a llenar papeles con información de estos malhechores lo que le dejaba bastante tiempo libre para pensar y no se podía sacar a Hermione de la cabeza, en su forma de reír, caminar, morderse el labio cuando no tenía una respuesta inmediata, verla fruncir el ceño especialmente por él. Y a pesar de todo, Ron adoraba intensamente a Hermione, como si no hubiera mañana. "¿ _Cómo si no hubiera mañana?"_ Pensó una vocecita en la cabeza de Ron " _Entonces, ¿qué esperas, idiota? Ve a buscarla y no preguntes ni des explicaciones. Haz lo que debiste hacer desde hace mucho. ¡Róbale un beso!"_ Ron asintió un par de veces, fue al elevador, decidido a ir por ella. _"Pero, ¿dónde estaba? En el departamento que compartía con Harry, baboso"_ se contestó el mismo.

Hermione sabía que ya no podía retrasar más su búsqueda así que se fue directo al elevador, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba ahí.

—Ron—susurró y sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente y sus manos le temblaban ligeramente.

—Hermione—saludó con una mano el chico y le sonrió de lado.

Era ella, su razón de ser y despertar temprano todas las mañanas con la esperanza de verla aunque sea de lejos. Era ella, la dueña de sus más dulces y hermosos sueños. Era ella, la dueña de su corazón, de sus miedos y de sus lágrimas. Era ella, la dueña de su vida y estaba ahí en frente suyo esperando a que él dijera algo más.

Cuando Hermione notó la sonrisa del pelirrojo se relajó de inmediato: él no estaba molesto. Hermione observó cómo Ron salía del elevador y se acercaba a ella.

—Si sigues mirándome así voy a desaparecer—dijo Ron en tono de broma. Hermione rio, hace tanto que no reía de algo tan tonto, con ganas, y por un mínimo comentario. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y el chico estaba feliz, sonreía igualmente porque ella estaba con él, y ella reía por él.

Ron improvisado la tomó con sus cálidas manos y se las llevó al pecho haciendo que se olvidara del mundo entero excepción de un ojiverde.

—Perdóname, Hermione. Perdóname, por favor. —Comenzó a parlotear y acercaba más para sí a la castaña y se atrevió a besar sus manos—Soy un completo idiota. Y sé que no me quieres más junto a ti… pero necesito tu perdón. Sé que te preguntaras por qué no fui antes, pero es que soy tan cobarde, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y me dijeras cosas que me hicieran sufrir, tenía miedo de no encontrar más amor o cariño en tu mirada. Pero estoy aquí, porque tengo más miedo de dejar de ser yo mismo por la falta de tu cariño. —dijo todo rápidamente y la castaña parpadeó rápidamente como si alguien le hubiera soplado fuertemente sin previo aviso. No quería estropear las cosas con Ron otra vez así que decidió no deshacer el agarre de sus manos, ella ya sabía lo aprensivo que él podía llegar a ser.

—Ron… vine hoy al Ministerio precisamente porque te estaba buscando. —comenzó la castaña. Y Ron hizo que comenzaran a caminar y salir de ahí porque el ruido era demasiado molesto.

—Lo sé, por eso no te hice perder tanto tiempo y te dije todo en cuanto te vi. —replicó el chico y ella sonrió dulcemente. — ¡Qué clima tan asqueroso! —se quejó en cuanto salieron al aguacero que reinaba esa tarde en Londres.

Hermione frunció levemente las cejas ante tal comentario y sacó su sombrilla gigante. Comenzaron a caminar muy juntitos pero sin llegar a abrazarse.

—Bueno, continuo—dijo la castaña una vez acomodados debajo de su sombrilla. —he venido porque no me gusta estar peleada contigo, Ron, y francamente la razón por la que nos alejamos…

—Algo vibra—la interrumpe Ron con las cejas fruncidas y mirando los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin entender y luego se tanteó sus bolsillos y sacó su celular muggle.

Tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de Harry y no habían llegado porque se encontraba dentro del Ministerio. Y justo cuando iba a marcarle para saber qué sucedía el celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, en seguida contestó.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó ella alarmada.

—Po-potter-hip. —le contestó una voz parecida la de Harry.

— ¡¿Estás borracho?! —preguntó nuevamente la castaña mientras miraba alarmada al pelirrojo y este negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—N-no. E-stoy bo-hip-rracho.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—D-donde me dej-aste. —y esuchó el celular del pelinegro caer al suelo. — ¡KREACHER! ¿Dónde está mi celular? ¡KREACHER!

Hermione escuchaba todo muy escandalizado.

—Tenemos que ir a donde Harry.

Y sin más se aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta del departamento.

…

Harry estaba en el suelo, mirando hacia la nada. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ya no recordaba, ¿No se suponía que estaba hace unos minutos en el sillón hablando por celular con Hermione? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Había más Whisky de Fuego? ¿Se lo había acabado todo? Tenía frio, ¿estaría Harry desnudo en medio de la sala? ¿Qué pensaría Hermione si lo viera así? Hermione, el chico suspiro por no sé cuántas veces al pensar en aquel nombre. Ojalá que todo haya salido bien, -por el bien de Hermione-que Ron y Hermione fueran amigos otra vez y que Harry pudiera arreglar las cosas con Ron, gracias a la ayuda de Hermione, como en el cuarto curso. Harry recordó su cuarto curso. Recordó cuando todos lo apuntaban y le gritaban: " _¡Tramposo!"_ Recordó que se había enojado con Ron –como siempre- por haber llamado demasiado la atención. ¡Pero Harry solo quería pasar desapercibido! Y la única que lo apoyó hasta el final fue Hermione. También recordó su "amor", más bien, atracción por Cho. ¿Qué le había visto? " _Ella no era ni la mitad de bonita de lo que Hermione es"_ pensó Harry. Cho no tenía unos rizos rebeldes, no tenía una sonrisa cautivadora, tampoco tenía ni la mínima lógica e inteligencia que tenía Hermione. Sabía jugar muy bien Quidditch, -en eso Harry tenía que darle créditos- pero Hermione no jugaba al Quidditch porque prefería los libros. Porque era más tranquila, porque era más única.

—Hermione…. —dijo en un susurro el apuesto joven, ahora borracho. _"Creo que te amo"_ pensó Harry. ¿Cómo decírselo? Harry sabía perfectamente que la chica sentía algo por Ron. Y por lo consiguiente él no podía hacer nada. _"Aunque, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale"_ pensó. Pero luego desechó la idea de que cuando Hermione llegara a casa le plantaría un beso. Eso no funcionaria. ¿O sí? Harry quería gritar su amor por ella. Se había cansado y fastidiado de mirar el techo así que cerró los ojos y se inundó en un profundo sueño.

Harry soñó que era despertado por Hermione, que la chica había regresado destrozada tras la pérdida de Ron, y Harry la había tomado en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y que descansara un poco, y una vez en la habitación Harry había escuchado atentamente a Hermione como siempre lo hacía, y ella entre lágrimas y sollozos le habría abierto su alma a Harry. Después de tanto llorar junto a Hermione, pues también él había recordado sus tragedias, ambos quedaron en la cama de la castaña, abrazados y dormidos. Y cuando la mañana surgiera, y ambos recordaran lo de la noche pasada, cuando recordaran que ahora ya no eran dos si no uno solo, sonreirían y sabrían que todo estaría bien, pues se tenían para ellos solos. Luego de eso, unos días más Harry le robaría un beso a Hermione mientras que ambos estuvieran limpiando la cocina al estilo muggle, ya que Hermione solía hacerlo cuando no quería pensar demasiado. Y entonces, Hermione se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Harry, y este le confesaría que había soñado con ese momento y le propondría una vida juntos y eternamente feliz. Y Hermione aceptaría y se volverían a besar. Y dentro de un año o dos Harry le propondría matrimonio y ella aceptaría, invitarían a los Weasley, sin resentimiento alguno por ellos porque nada más que Hermione importaba. Y luego de aquella boda perfecta con Hermione, se irían de luna de miel, a París, Las Vegas, una isla exótica, a donde Hermione quisiera y después de haber disfrutado sus primeros tres años de casados ella sorprendería a Harry con un " _Estoy embarazada_ " y por fin se sentiría completo y feliz.

El pelinegro sonrió entre sueños.

—Pasa Ron—dijo Hermione mientras buscaba a Harry con la mirada.

—Sé dónde estoy, tranquila. —dijo Ron que seguía a Hermione dentro de la casa.

—Es que es tan raro que estés aquí. —Suspiró la chica

—Y, ¿en dónde está Harry?—ambos magos se dirigieron a la sala del departamento. Hermione soltó un suave chillido al ver a Harry en el piso. Sentía que todo su mundo se desvirtuaba, que los colores perdían su tono alegre, que los días se convertían en noches eternas oscuras, que su corazón latía frenéticamente…

— ¡Harry! —Gritó desesperada mientras llegaba a él— ¡Harry! —Decía mientras se hincaba y lo sacudía de los hombros— ¡Harry, despierta! ¡Harry! —sollozó Hermione. Ron había hecho lo mismo pero más calmado, Hermione no había visto las dos botellas de Whisky de Fuego que estaban tiradas aun lado de Harry, probablemente él se había caído de borracho.

—Herms, tranquila. —Ron tomó la mano de Harry y vio que en efecto seguía vivo—Solo está profundamente dormido nuestro compatriota—sonrió Ron, mientras tomaba las botellas vacías y se las enseñaba a Hermione y ella lanzaba un bufido molesto, sacaba su varita con las cejas fruncidas y hacía un hechizo de levitación haciendo que Harry flotase por toda la sala, hasta llevarlo a su recamara.

—Me ha puesto la piel de gallina—refunfuñó Hermione en un susurro.

—Sólo está borracho, Hermione. Supongo que lo de Ginny lo ha dejado mal también a él. Ginny no ha parado de llorar desde que me dijo que la boda se canceló—dijo seriamente Ron. Y Hermione sintió el coraje subir por su esófago y la mentira que había creado Ginny le dio ganas de vomitar— ¿Lo dejamos dormir? —sugirió Ron pero Hermione no quería separarse de Harry. Quería cuidarlo, como tantas veces lo hizo él.

—Creo que me quedaré a vigilarlo… al menos solo por un momento—suspiró Hermione al ver la cara de paz que tenía Harry. Tal vez él estaba soñando que lo de Ginny era mentira y que nunca había pasado nada con Draco Malfoy, que al fin ellos podían ser felices, se podrían casar y tener hijos, como todo un Weasley y un Potter. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, sintió envidia de ella, de tener a alguien tan especial a su lado, estaba imaginado como sería la boda de ellos dos y por un momento en vez de que la pelirroja estuviera en el altar, era ella, Hermione, la que contestaba felizmente " _Sí, acepto_ "

Y luego de aquellas sencillas palabras unirían sus vidas por siempre…

Luna **HHr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Todos los **derechos** reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.** Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Dedicación:** __A todas las personas que adoran a esta pareja tanto como lo hago yo.

 **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Creo que te amo, Hermione."

Capítulo III: **Confesiones y la huida**

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Hermione? —Ron pasó una mano delante de la castaña para captar su atención. —Vaya, —suspiró—Harry sigue acaparando tu atención después de todo, ¿eh? —terminó de decir Ron un poco molesto cuando Hermione levantaba las cejas confundida.

—No, Ron. Es que Harry me preocupa… es que él ésta muy triste por…

—Ginny—interrumpió Ron—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó incrédula, pero para asegurarse bien de las cosas preguntó: — ¿Qué sabes, entonces? —se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró cautelosa.

—Que el tonto de Harry terminó con mi pobre hermanita. —respondió Ron naturalmente.

Hermione sentía que su cabeza explotaría. Ron seguía igual o más distraído que antes. Bueno quizá no tanto, pero ¡qué ingenuo! ¿Le creyó todo a esa niña traidora? No era justo que todos vieran a Harry de ese modo: como un patán engreído. Porque él no era así. No era justo que Ginny saliera como la víctima. Hermione quería estrangular ahí mismo a Ron, quería gritarle que Ginny era la idiota traidora, que ella se había ido con ese estúpido hurón rubio, que Ginny había terminado a Harry, no él a ella.

—Ron…—comenzó tranquila. — ¿de verdad tú crees que…?

— ¿Hermione?

— ¡Harry! —Se volteó para verlo mejor y se sentó a un costado de la cama— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué bebiste tanto? ¿Sabías que pudiste haber colapsado por ingerir tanto alcohol de golpe? Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado. —decía rápidamente y con un tono severo. —Pudiste haber muerto, ¿estás loco?

—Herms, déjalo respirar. —dijo Ron con media sonrisa, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry. —Hola. —saludó tímidamente cuando éste le dirigió una mirada confundida aun no le quitaban las gafas.

—Ron… estás aquí. —dijo en cierto tono sorprendido, disfrazando la decepción. Lo miró y trató de sonreír sin mucho éxito porque apenas hizo una mueca. Sentía una migraña terrible en la cabeza, la tenue luz que había en la habitación parecía destruirle los sentidos, cualquier mínimo ruido, movimiento brusco que hiciera, lo hacía gemir de dolor. —Me… me duele todo. —decía con muecas chuscas de dolor.

—Iré a prepararte algo. —dijo automáticamente Hermione. Luego le lanzó una mirada significativa a Ron, este no parecía entender y ella rodó los ojos y murmuró muy quedito: _Habla con él_.

—Pero está enfermo. —respondió Ron como si nada.

— ¡Shhh, Ronald! —lo reprendió Hermione y Harry gimió de dolor. —Pues… quédate con él, ahora vengo.

Hermione bajó a la cocina y junto con Kreacher comenzaron una poción bastante fuerte para la cruda del pelinegro.

—Gracias, Kreacher. —dijo amablemente Hermione cuando este le pasaba los ingredientes. —Espero que Harry se aliviane con esto. —frunció el ceño.

—Kreacher le dijo al amo Harry Potter que no lo hiciera, —comentaba el elfo molesto—pero el amo Harry Potter no le hizo caso a Kreacher, lo empujó y Kreacher se fue a su pequeña cueva. —el elfo lo comentaba con cierto resentimiento, ¿Por qué él tenía que soportar los desamores de su amo? Por eso Kreacher no se enamoraba.

— ¿Y te empujó muy fuerte? —preguntó ella horrorizada. El aludido asintió "pesadamente" con la cabeza, como si aquel movimiento le doliera en lo más profundo. Hermione se llevó las dos manos a la boca, sorprendida y rápidamente se acercó a Kreacher, para revisarlo, pero este retrocedió haciendo cara de asco: después de todo ella era una sangre sucia y su ama jamás lo perdonaría por eso. —Deja que te revise, Kreacher. —decía amablemente, insistiendo.

—Kreacher no quiere ser grosero con la señorita Granger, pero mi ama jamás me perdonaría que una... —gruñó bajito en vez de terminar. —Kreacher se retira. —y con eso hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció con un leve "¡crack!"

Hermione se llevó las manos a las sienes, ¿qué iba hacer con Harry? Era obvio que no se estaba tomando tan bien la separación con Ginny como él había fingido esta mañana, era obvio que en el fondo le doliera haberse encontrado en esta situación. Pero si había algo que Hermione no toleraba, era el abuso con las Criaturas Mágicas, especialmente los elfos. Por otro lado, ¿qué iba a hacer con Ron? ¿Y si el mal entendía sus intenciones? Harry la había interrumpido justo cuando ya se creía lista para decirle a Ron que su decisión no había cambiado nada pero que lo extrañaba y quería hacer las paces con él. Quería los años de Hogwarts de vuelta, ¿era mucho pedir?

…

Ron no sabía cómo dirigirle la palabra a su mejor amigo… porque lo seguía siendo, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta. Su orgullo era más grande que su cabeza y hasta que su propio corazón algunas veces y hasta el día de hoy la única excepción era Hermione. Se pasó una mano nerviosamente por su cabellera pelirroja y tímidamente preguntó: — ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Harry? —y se acercó un poco más a su amigo.

—Si te refieres a si ya no me taladra la cabeza…—siseó apretando los dientes, con una mano en la cabeza. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que Harry siguió: —Así que, Hermione y tú están contentos de nuevo, ¿no? —dijo afligido, pero el pelirrojo pasó por alto el tono, solo rio soñador, ya quisiera eso. A menos que la castaña hubiera hablado antes con Harry y dicho que sus planes serían tener una relación con él.

— Pues… —sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¿tú crees?, ¡es sensacional, Harry! —por unos momentos olvidó las diferencias que tenían y fue como estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor como los viejos tiempos. Pero Harry no lo sintió así.

— ¿Sabes qué, Ron? —preguntó Harry mientras se incorporaba—Hermione para mi es…—buscaba palabras y le dirigía una mirada resentida a Ron.

—Como tu hermana, lo sé, Harry. —sonrió Ron. Harry iba abrir la boca para contradecirle pero Ron lo interrumpió. —Ahora aprovecho para agradecerte, la cuidaste mientras yo…

—Te hacías al estúpido—respondió automáticamente, y sonrió amistosamente. Aunque lo decía en serio. Ron rio mientras asentía con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros. —Pero, no te preocupes, yo no lo hacía. —y le guiñó el ojo, se volvió acostar, sintiéndose triunfante con aquella respuesta que él sabía daría muchas vueltas por la cabeza de Ron. O quizá no.

—Aquí está la poción, Harry. —anunció su llegada una Hermione enfurruñada. Apenas se sintiera mejor le daría la peor estropeada de su vida. —Tómatela toda y muy rápido.

—Gracias. —dijo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo y agarraba la poción de la castaña.

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Ron horrorizado, había detectado "moco de Trol" en él. Hermione lo miro y dijo tranquila:

—Lo que una poción de "cruda" lleva, Ron. Un poco de ajenjo, judías soporíferas, sanguijuelas, crisopos, moco de trol, y bueno, cosas fuertes para quitar el dolor del cuerpo, de cabeza, el ardor de los ojos y mentas para quitar el olor del Whisky de Fuego.

— ¡¿Moco de trol?! —chillaron los dos al unísono, Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry se arrepintió en el acto de haber gritado.

—Yo soy alérgico al moco de trol. —mintió Harry tendiéndole la poción a Hermione nuevamente. Ella lo miró severamente, sabía que era mentira, conocía a Harry perfectamente.

—Lo siento… creo que iré a vomitar. —interrumpió Ron, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y se iba al baño del pasillo de abajo. Hermione lo observó irse, y después vio a Harry, igual o más severa que antes.

—Luces realmente encantadora incluso enojada. —se le escapó a Harry, la castaña se ruborizó ligeramente pero ignorando el cumplido le exigió:

— ¡Tómatela! —lo regañó. Harry gimió pero se armó de valor. Cometiendo el grave error de olerla antes de beberla le provocó una arcada de asco.

—Espero que no sepa a lo que huele, Hermione. —y sin darle tiempo a responder se la tomó toda, sin dejar una sola gota. Sintió como poco a poco, bajaba por su garganta, su esófago hasta llegar a su estómago, sintió un revoltijo y luego, desapareció todo el malestar.

—Eres brillante, Hermione. —sonrió, y se paró inmediatamente, para acercarse a la castaña. —No sé qué haría sin ti. —susurró y la tomó de las manos.

—Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? —titubeó ella, sintiéndose intimidada por aquella mirada tan fija del pelinegro. —Siempre te ayudaré, Harry. Siempre.

— ¿Mejores amigos? —se preguntó así mismo Harry. ¡No! ¡Él no quería solo eso! Desde hace meses que ya no quería ser el mejor amigo de Hermione, él quería ser alguien más, por primera vez en su vida quería ser egoísta, solo pensar en su felicidad, y obviamente en la de su castaña, porque ella era SU castaña, no de Ron, no de nadie. —Hermione, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo…—lo pensó, y Hermione simplemente esperó, mordiendo su labio inferior, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, o no sabía algo. Harry buscó las palabras correctas para declararle su amor, sin importar que Ron se encontrara en el baño de abajo, ¡no le importaba nada!

— ¡Habla ya, Harry! —sentenció la castaña, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro derecho. — ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos quedamos solos en la tienda de campaña? Cuando Ron decidió… ya sabes, irse por su propio camino. —la castaña asintió sin entender. —Verás desde esos momentos asolas yo… —la miró detenidamente. ¿Podía haber mujer más bella que la que estaba justo frente a él? Pensando las cosas ahora, tenía todas las de perder pero ahí estaba tomándola de las manos y acercándola más hacia él. La miró fijamente, ¿podía ver ella en sus ojos que se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarle cada una de sus pecas? ¿Podía intuir ella, tan inteligente lo que en su mente rondaba? Pero al final sólo pudo decirle: —Eres muy hermosa, Hermione. —Confesó— ¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste que yo creía que eras fea? —se rio de lo tonto que pudo haber sido ese comentario y se llevó la mano de la castaña a su pecho, a su corazón, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, con ojos amorosos.

—Hermione…—la castaña sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, de salírsele de su pecho, lo sentía latir violentamente. —Creo que te amo.

¡Lo había dicho! Por fin lo había dicho. Y qué bien se sentía decirlo en voz alta. Ahora seguía la parte más difícil: robarle un beso. La castaña se había quedado sin palabras, no se soltó de su agarre, en otro caso se hubiera echado a reír, pero al ver la expresión enamorada de Harry, no cabía duda de que él la amaba, y ella… ¿ella que sentía? Sintió ganas impulsivas de correr, correr y correr y no mirar atrás, dejar de un lado a todos y todo, solo pensar por ella por un momento, pero no podía. Harry no podía estar hablando enserio.

—Harry, yo…—pero no la dejó hablar, la tomó por su delicada cara con ambas manos y acercó su rostro al suyo al grado de que ambos sintieron su respiración. El pulso de ambos se aceleró con la respiración dulce que chocaba en los rostros de ambos. Harry no iba hacer esto solo, quería que Hermione se comprometiera con él, es decir, que no pudiera ella reclamarle el beso. Él podría defenderse diciendo que se besaron y que no sólo él la beso a ella, si no ambos. Harry rozó sus labios con la castaña y ella dio el segundo paso, lo besó. Ambos se fundieron en un beso puro y persuasivo, los dos estaban en un terreno prohibido y desconocido. Eran galácticos, todos los veían como hermanos, pero no sabían que ellos tenían otro tipo de conexiones mucho más fuertes que la hermandad, se amaban. Hermione pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y este llevó sus manos a su espalda, y la apretó contra si suavemente, los labios de Harry le sabían a gloria a Hermione, era una extraña combinación de frescura y canela. Era adictivo. Hermione llevó una de sus manos a la cara de Harry para ver si era real, y ¡vaya que lo era!

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?! —gritó horrorizado Ron al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse con semejante escena, todo su mundo se le vino abajo y todo el odio del mundo cegó a su corazón.

— ¡Ron! Esto… esto no es lo que tú piensas, —se disculpaba Hermione, al separarse de golpe de Harry. Harry se sintió fatal, no era malo, él no quería que Ron se enterara así, pero era mejor que lo supiera ahora.

—Ron, yo… amo a Hermione. —dijo apenado pero firme el pelinegro mientras se interponía entre los dos.

—Eres un traidor—dijo furioso con una lágrima amenazándole por salir y sacó su varita y la castaña temió lo peor. —Con razón le partiste el corazón a Ginny, ¡querías acostarte con esta! ¿Verdad? —Ron estaba fuera de sí, ya no era él quien hablaba, era su ira la que hacía que él dijera todas esas cosas. Hermione rompió a llorar cuando escuchó que la llamara así.

— ¡Te prohíbo que le hables así! —gritó ahora furioso Harry y fue entonces cuando él sacó su varita y la puso en ristre.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías decirme? —Gritaba Ron, apuntaba a Harry con la varita pero miraba a Hermione— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? En Hogwarts todo mundo pensaba que tenían algo, tu siempre estabas preocupada por él, nunca faltaste a sus partidos de Quidditch y a los míos sí, arriesgaste tu vida por él más de una vez, dijiste una vez que lo mejor sería que se quedaran en el bosque y que no regresaran jamás, y ahora ¡viven juntos! ¿Desde cuándo nos ven la cara de estúpidos a mi hermana y a mí? Pero ya no más. Todo mundo sabrá la clase de gentuza que son ustedes dos. —decía igual o más furioso que antes, su mandíbula estaba tensa y los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía sobre la varita. —Los dos son igual de…

— ¡No, Ron! —gritó Hermione suplicante y a Harry le partió el alma verla sufrir de aquella manera. Trató de salir detrás de él pero se lo impidió. A Ron le dio asco que hiciera ese gesto y cuando iba a replicar Harry lo interrumpió:

—Hermione y yo nunca estuvimos juntos… solo... Mira Ron, es hora de que sepas por qué Ginny y yo rompimos, más bien ella me dejó porque tuvo una aventura con Malfoy.

— ¡No seas hipócrita! ¡No te creo nada! —y sin decir más se fue aporreando la puerta detrás de sí.

Harry entonces de voltea hacia la castaña y ella se limpia las lágrimas con violencia y cuando el ojiverde trata de acercarse da un paso hacia atrás.

—Hermione, lo siento mucho… yo nunca quise que las cosas pasaran de esta manera.

—Ron tiene razón, Harry. No seas hipócrita. —y trató de salir de la habitación del azabache para irse a la suya pero Harry la detuvo agarrándola del codo. — ¡Déjame sola, Harry!

—No, —dijo lo más tranquilo que pude Harry— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¡Me necesitas y yo te necesito a ti! —Le confesó desesperado—Admítelo ya, Hermione, no podemos estar el uno sin el otro, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? —le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

— ¡Porque si Ginny no te hubiera sido infiel aún seguirías con ella y yo estaría, como siempre en segundo plano! —gritó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y deshaciendo el agarre. Dejó sin palabras a Harry, ella esperaba que dijera que no era verdad, que aun así las cosas hubieran cambiando, que ellos hubieran encontrado la manera de estar juntos, pero Harry no dijo nada. Confirmó Hermione que tenía razón. Se dirigió a su habitación, sin esperar a que el pelinegro la siguiera.

¿O lo haría?

Luna **HHr**

Muchas gracias por los follows, favs y reviews. Si tengo algún fallo ortográfico perdónenme por favor! Ando con prisa y no me detuve a checarlo detenidamente. Aproximadamente esta historia tendrá como 10 capítulos de los cuales 6 ya están listos, así que la historia sigue un buen camino!

Espero les guste y por favor mis ganas de escribir nacen cuando recibo sus maravillosos reviews!

Compartan si les gusta! Un besoteeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos **reservados** para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, es por pura mera satisfacción personal.

 **Dedicación** : A todas las personas que adoran a esta pareja tanto como lo hago yo.

 **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Creo que te amo, Hermione."

Capítulo IV: **Confrontaciones y soluciones**

Hermione le puso un encantamiento a la puerta de su habitación para que Harry no pudiera abrirla de ninguna manera. Apoyó su espalda contra esta y trató de relajar su respiración.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! —Suplicó su mejor amigo— ¡Déjame explicarte las cosas!

Hermione sollozó en silencio un par de minutos y se puso a sacar toda la ropa de su closet y ponerla en sus dos maletas de viaje, lo hacia todo torpemente ya que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? Hermione, por favor, necesitamos hablar, las cosas no son tan sencillas… si lo fueran tú y yo estaríamos juntos desde hace mucho.

— ¡Vete, Harry! —dijo ella mientras cerraba la segunda maleta y, percatándose de que todo estuviera en orden se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Y lo que vio a continuación le partió el corazón.

Harry miraba hacia el suelo hasta que ella abrió la puerta y notó sus ojos llorosos y su cabello más despeinado de lo normal.

—Hermione, tienes que… —y se dio cuenta de las maletas de la chica— ¿Qué signi…? ¿Hermione?

Y sin responder se abrió paso torpemente con sus maletas. Harry no reaccionó hasta que ella llegó al final de las escaleras ya que hizo un hechizo de levitación para las maletas lo que facilitó su rápida huida.

—Hermione, no puedes irte. No puedes dejarme. —le suplicó desesperadamente mientras la abraza desde atrás. —No puedes negarme que sientes lo mismo que yo—le susurró al oído. — ¿No sientes nada al tenerme así?

Hermione sintió un escalofrió al sentirlo tan cerca e instintivamente cerró los ojos.

—Te he dicho lo que siento…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, enojada. Eso bastó para que se centrara nuevamente, se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo que tú crees que sientes, Harry. Me has dicho "creo". —reclamó inteligentemente.

Harry se llevó la mano por sus despeinados cabellos con frustración.

— ¡Le buscas problemas a todo, Hermione! ¡Le hubieras encontrado a un "pero" si te decía "Te amo" solamente! Me hubieras dicho: "no dijiste que estás seguro." "¿Así nada más?" —replica él enojado, fuera de sus casillas.

— ¡Yo no soy la única que tiene problemas aquí! ¿Me amas, Harry? ¡Me has tenido aquí contigo más de dos años y nunca me dijiste nada! ¡Hasta hace una semana estabas de lo más contento con Ginny! —atacó Hermione mientras lo empujaba levemente.

— ¡Y tú llorando por alguien que ni siquiera amas! —contraatacó el ojiverde y supo por la mirada de la castaña que se había pasado.

Hermione se quedó callada. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada.

—Es suficiente, Harry.

— ¡No! —suplicó este. —Lo siento, lo siento… pero es que, ¿qué no puedes aceptar la realidad? Siempre ha habido esto, ¿entiendes? Es obvio. Una vez tú dijiste que puedes ver cosas que los demás ignoran…

—No es igual, Harry. Tú estuviste demasiado tiempo con Ginny.

—Al igual que tú con Ron. Eso ya es pasado.

— ¡No lo es! ¡Entiende tú, Harry! No has arreglado la situación con tu ahora ex-prometida y ya quieres meterte en otra relación. Así no es como yo hago las cosas.

Silencio.

—Y no puedes amarme de la noche a la mañana.

—No ha sucedido así, Hermione.

La castaña se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dejarlo ahí plantado.

—Por favor, Hermione.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el tono suplicante.

—Si me necesitas estaré en casa de Luna.

—Hermione…

—Concéntrate en ti, Harry. Resuelve tus problemas y déjame a mí resolver los míos.

Y con eso desapareció.

—De acuerdo —dijo al vacío.

…

¿Debía aparecerse ante la puerta de La Madriguera? ¿O directamente en la habitación de Ginny? Pero, ¿y si la encontraba nuevamente en una situación comprometedora? Harry Potter había tenido bastante con aquella imagen perturbadora. Al fin se decidió por aparecerse ante la puerta de su habitación y rogó al cielo que la Sra. Weasley no se encontrara con ella, que estuviera sola.

—Ginny—susurró el chico mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta de la chica—Ginny—dijo una vez más con un tono ligeramente más elevado. —Ginny, necesitamos hablar, por favor.

Desesperado, abrió la puerta.

— ¿Harry?

El aludido dio un salto al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas pero de inmediato se alivió al notar que se trataba de su ex novia. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella confundida en lo que pasaba a su propia habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Era la primera vez que esa puerta se cerraba y que ella no se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry para comérselo a besos. Así de grave era la situación.

—Necesitamos hablar… eh, yo necesito decirte algo. —frunció las cejas y vio hacia todos los lugares de la habitación excepto el rostro de Ginny.

— ¿No te bastó con lo que me dijiste aquel día? —replicó molesta y entonces Harry la miró ceñudo.

— ¡No te dije nada, Ginebra! —soltó Harry indignado. La chica miró sus zapatos.

— ¿A qué has venido entonces?

—A pedirte que digas la verdad…

—No puedo hacer eso, Harry, mis padres me matarían—dijo Ginny sollozando y sentándose en el borde de su cama.

— ¡Tu hermano me odia Ginny! No sólo por eso a decir verdad, pero…

— ¿Por qué más lo haría?

Harry guardó silencio.

—Yo… he, bueno—dudó—sabes que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido las mismas desde hace un tiempo, ¿cierto? —le dio tiempo para que ella asintiera con la cabeza—Pues me comencé a fijar en cierta persona de una manera diferente.

—Hermione.

A Harry le sorprendió que lo supiera de inmediato pero no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Era muy obvio?

—Quizá por eso tú y yo no congeniamos.

—Porque tu lugar es con Hermione…

—Y el tuyo con Malfoy.

Ginny miró a Harry sorprendida y este rodó los ojos. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, le pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y la pegó hacia él.

—Ciertamente, mujer, nunca te había visto tan mal por alguien… ni siquiera por mí. —dijo él en tono bromista y Ginny se sonrojó.

—Realmente lamento haberte fallado así, Harry. —comenzó a llorar y se aferró a su ex pareja fuertemente. —Debí decirte apenas me sentí atraída por él, porque tú y yo siempre fuimos directos, siempre honestos pero no sé qué carajos me pasó.

—Era cuestión de tiempo, Ginn, ya sabes, que uno de nosotros cayera ante su verdadero amor.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Harry decidió hablar nuevamente.

—Hoy nos besamos por primera vez. —dijo en tono cómplice.

—Me hubiera sorprendido si ella no se sintiera de la misma manera que tú. —le respondió en el mismo tono.

Harry rio.

—Pues me dejó.

Ginny alzó las cejas sorprendidas.

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿eh?

Pero Harry no desmintió nada.

—Se fue a casa de Luna. Ella piensa que sólo he dicho y he hecho todo porque tú me dejaste, que de otro modo ella seguiría en segundo plano.

—Entiendo su punto.

—Yo no.

Ambos se ríen muy a su pesar.

—Te propongo algo, Harry.

—Dime.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con Hermione si tú me prometes a mí darle una paliza a Draco.

—Encantado. Pero, Ginny, yo creo que él sí te quiere seriamente y no sólo te "utilizó" para fastidiarme a mí como estoy seguro que tú piensas.

—Te creería, Harry, pero él ya sabe que no estamos juntos, que te perdí, que perdí todo. Supongo que ese era su cometido, me siento tan estúpida.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡No me has perdido! Aquí estoy y soy consciente de que todos cometemos errores… y que nos volvemos estúpidos ante las personas que amamos.

Suspiraron.

—Gracias, Harry. —dijo ella sinceramente y depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla.

—Shhh, será mejor que me vaya a casa o Molly podría entrar en cualquier momento y matarme aquí mismo.

Sonrió de su propio comentario y se dirigió a la puerta, listo para desaparecerse en su departamento.

—Estoy dispuesta a decir la verdad, Harry, cualquiera que sea mi situación con ese rubio arrogante.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

Y pensándoselo mejor, ¿Dónde más podría esconderse ese hurón de pacotilla?

Luna **HHr**

Aquí un capítulo más, chicos! Les ruego ignoren si falta alguna letrita o falta de ortografía, he tenido el tiempo justo y apenas estoy terminando el capítulo 6 de esta historia, la escuela me tiene sumergida! Gracias por leerme, los adoro!

Y todos los comentarios los tengo muy en cuenta. Gracias nuevamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Todos los **derechos** reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K** **Rowling**. Warner Bross  & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, es por pura mera satisfacción **personal**.

 **Dedicación** : A todas las personas que adoran a esta pareja tanto como lo hago yo. Y a mí Harry de carne y hueso de ojos color café, de esos que te quitan el sueño.

 **Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Creo que te amo, Hermione."

Capítulo V **: Poniendo en marcha los acuerdos**

Tenía la mirada perdida en las brasas del fuego de su grande chimenea y por un momento creyó ver su pecoso rostro ahí con esa seductora mirada y esos labios color carmesí que tanto lo volvían loco.

Habían pasado días desde su último encuentro que francamente no había sido el mejor. Y luego había recibido una lechuza de ella donde le reclamaba su cobardía, el no haber enfrentado a "Harry" y simplemente huir de ahí, donde lamentaba haber caído ante mí, que yo la utilicé… ¿Utilizarla? ¿Con qué fines? Pareciera haber pasado un siglo desde que Draco Malfoy ya no se interesaba en hacerle pasar malos ratos a terceras personas. Nunca fue un plan enamorarse de esa pelirroja sabiendo que estaba comprometida con su ex enemigo San Potter. Poco le importaba al rubio lo que le pasara a Harry, es cierto, pero de ahí a utilizar a su pareja… ya no.

Y aun con todo eso, él no era la única persona cobarde. También lo era ella por no enfrentarse a Potter. Aunque quizá para ella todo era una aventura, ¿Por qué había huido? Porque no iba a ser capaz de presenciar cómo ella se ponía de rodillas ante él y rogaba que la perdonara. No iba a quedarse a ver como ella elegía a San Potter.

Y ahora sí que sentía envidia de Potter. Tener a la mujer más ardiente, sensual y al mismo tiempo angelical del mundo a su lado. ¿Por qué él siempre obtenía lo mejor? ¡Y era obvio que esa cara rajada ni la quería! Bastaba ver como miraba a la sangre sucia para notar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Todos tenían a Draco Malfoy como un arrogante, deshonesto y engreído mago, pero no se daban cuenta que Harry Potter no era mejor.

Querer a dos grandes brujas sólo para él. Qué mald…

—Malfoy.

El aludido saltó de su elegante sillón y se volteó para enfrentarse a su inesperado visitante.

— ¿Cómo coños has logrado entrar? —se escandalizó el rubio haciendo desaparecer su Whisky de Fuego y apuntó a Harry Potter con la varita.

Harry no sacó la suya. Lo miró con fastidio y suspiró.

—He venido a hablar.

Draco hizo una mueca desagradable con la boca.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Potter. —le escupió las palabras lenta y arrogantemente aun sin bajar la varita.

— ¿A caso Ginny Weasley no es un tema de conversación? —preguntó Harry sarcástico.

—Si vienes a pedirme consejos de cómo la satisfacía no voy a…

— ¡Cállate, asqueroso hurón! —gruñó el ojiverde.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

—Agh. —Se exasperó Harry— ¡No puedo creer que ella haya caído tan bajo! No me hubiera importado que fuera otra persona, pero tú…

Draco frunció las cejas, compungido.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no te importa que te haya sido infiel?

Harry no contestó enseguida y vio como Draco bajaba lentamente la varita.

—Pues no me hace necesariamente feliz, a decir verdad, pero… hace meses que la relación que Ginny y yo teníamos había dejado de ser eso. —se tomó la molestia de explicar y Draco aunque no quería admitirlo estaba muy interesado. —Y como le dije a ella era sólo cuestión de tiempo que uno de los dos cayera ante las tentaciones—le envió una mirada furibunda al rubio y este rodó los ojos fingiendo fastidio—En fin, he venido a darte un consejo que jamás en mi vida pensé darte.

Suspiró.

—Ginny es una gran mujer, Malfoy. Está por encima de muchas mujeres que conozco y muy pocos hombres la merecen. —se detuvo, en verdad le estaba costando trabajo hablar—Yo no cancelé ninguna boda, ella lo hizo. Ella te eligió a ti. Y estás siendo el imbécil más grande del mundo por estar aquí y no con ella planeando la mejor manera de decirles a sus padres que están juntos.

Draco sintió las piernas como gelatina y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír.

¿Potter estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Ginny lo había elegido a él? ¿Por sobre el cara rajada? Se llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando así de ocultar esa traicionera sonrisa y empieza a hablar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero algo "respetable" con ella? —pregunta desdeñosamente.

—El que me dejaras hablarte de ella. —contestó complacido Harry.

— ¿Y tú qué ganas con todo esto, Potter?

Harry frunció levemente la boca, analizando la pregunta y pensando en una respuesta.

—Quizá yo al principio haya accedido a venir aquí porque Ginny me lo pidió y a cambio ella trataría de hacer reaccionar a alguien…

— ¿A Granger?

Harry abrió levemente la boca sorprendido.

— ¿Es muy obvio?

Draco rió ahora sin poder evitarlo, estaba demasiado feliz por la noticia como para contenerla ahora frente a su ex enemigo del colegio.

—Continua.

—Bueno… la verdad es que si yo no logro ser feliz con… Hermione, me gustaría que al menos Ginny lo sea contigo. Así que, Malfoy, no seas estúpido.

Y sin esperar más por parte del rubio se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

…

Todo estaba planeado y efectuarlo sería más fácil si el objetivo era Ron. Hermione se apeó a la puerta y suspiró una vez. Tocó a la puerta de la que sabía que era oficina de sus dos mejores amigos. Tocó un par de veces. Esperaba que Harry no estuviera ahí adentro.

—Adelante.

Y así lo hizo.

Ron tenía la vista en unos documentos por lo que no vio de quien se trataba y Hermione con las cejas fruncidas de nerviosismo cerró la puerta detrás de sí y entonces el pelirrojo alzó la vista.

— ¿Qué dese…? ¡Hermione!

La castaña en respuesta se mordió los labios.

— ¡Te he dicho que no te quiero volver a ver! —le espetó.

—Necesito que me escuches…

— ¡He dicho que no!

—No me obligues a…

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

Y en el momento en el que Ron comenzaba a pararse unas sogas gruesas salieron desde la varita de Hermione y lo apresaron a su silla de oficina tirando al suelo su varita.

— ¡Accio varita! —dijo Hermione y esta llegó hasta su mano.

—Odio que seas tan buena con los hechizos sin palabras—se quejó Ron mientras trataba de zafarse de las sogas.

—No te muevas, Ron, si lo haces sólo lograrás que se ajusten más. —le aconsejó la castaña en tono de disculpa.

Ron la miró con reproche y entonces ella sin esperar invitación se sentó. Miró sus manos y abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla. Ron no se compadeció de ella y no rompió el silencio, se limitó a mirarla ceñudo.

—Lo que vine a decirte el otro día no era que tenía algo con Harry—comenzó temerosa a que Ron comenzara a gritar y al verlo inmutable continuó—Es mentira que él y yo tengamos un amorío o lo que sea, Ron. Yo no había parado de llorar por ti. —confesó tímidamente mirándolo fijamente. —Nunca nada pasó entre Harry y yo, sólo ese beso. Y si me preguntas todo fue muy rápido, no fue algo planeado para hacerte sentir mal o una trampa o lo que sea que pienses, Ron. Simplemente pasó… hasta ese día yo ignoraba los sentimientos de Harry hacia mí, yo no tenía idea de que él se sintiera de esa manera. Me fui del departamento casi al mismo tiempo que tú te fuiste. Ahora estoy viviendo con Luna…

Se quedó callada esperando a que Ron dijera algo, pero nada sucedió. Miró sus manos que sostenían la varita del pelirrojo y la suya.

—Vine ese día y hoy nuevamente a decirte que mi decisión no ha cambiado. Sigo sin poder tener una relación contigo o con quien sea porque no me siento lista para el compromiso, me aterra la sola idea de tener que pertenecerle a alguien o que alguien me pertenezca y la responsabilidad que eso implica… no puedo, —levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos llorosos—Y también he venido a pedirte que me perdonaras por eso pero te extraño, Ron. Te extraño muchísimo.

El chico sintió unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla pero se resistió al impulso, aparte estaba amarrado como puerco.

—Y como muestra de sinceridad a que siempre he sido así contigo te digo que es verdad que no me esperaba ese beso con Harry, que ciertamente me confundió, Ron, pero así como tú me gustaste enormemente no puedo, no creo tener una relación con Harry o con alguien más… no estoy lista, no puedo. —lloriqueó nuevamente a su amigo.

—Suéltame.

—Ron—suplicó la chica.

—Hazlo.

Y sin esperanzas así lo hizo dejando su varita en la mesa. Se dispuso a levantarse de su silla e irse pero cuando se iba a ir Ron la abrazó.

—Te creo. —le susurró el pelirrojo. Y ella lo apretó con fuerzas, agradecida. —Lo hago porque nunca me diste motivos para desconfiar de ti, porque eres una persona íntegra y maravillosa. Y no importa si no me quieres de la misma manera que yo a ti, yo sabré o veré la forma de entender.

—Gracias, Ron. Gracias por creerme.

—Amas cumplir todo tipo de reglas, ¿cómo no creerte que no rompiste "estas" reglas? —dijo bromista. —El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, por haber sido un gilipollas enorme contigo. No debí hablarte de esa manera y lo lamento muchísimo, Hermione. ¿Perdonas a este gilipollas pelirrojo?

Hermione asintió y ambos rieron, sin dejarse de abrazar.

Harry se quedó como estatua al verlos abrazados y sonrientes, Ginny desesperada por pasar abrió la puerta de par en par, aporreándola.

Ron y Hermione deshicieron el abrazo sin sentirse culpables. Pero Hermione sintió una punzada de celos al verlos juntos y más aún al notar la mano de Ginny en el brazo de Harry. ¿Habían regresado? Notó como ésta miraba de reojo a su acompañante preocupada pero eso sólo duró un segundo luego recompuso su cara en una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, chicos. —saludó Ginny alegremente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron sin mirar a Harry en lo absoluto.

—He venido a verte… pero si estás ocupado yo…—miró a Hermione y luego a su hermano y por último hizo como que se dirigía a la salida nuevamente.

—No, no. Yo…—interrumpió Hermione torpemente cerrando los ojos ligeramente buscando palabras adecuadas. —ya me iba. —miró a Ron y le sonrió ligeramente y este le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón amistoso. Harry observó todo con los puños cerrados.

—Te mando una lechuza a casa de Luna, entonces. —dijo Ron amistosamente.

Hermione miró por primera vez a Harry que se interponía entre la salida donde se quedó un segundo y luego se apartó. La castaña apresuró el paso.

—Espera—escuchó al pelinegro y ella se volteó.

Arqueó las cejas incitándolo a continuar. Hoy tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina.

—He arreglado mis problemas. —Anunció el chico con una sonrisa nueva en los labios. Su molestia no podía durar demasiado si se trataba de Hermione—Y por lo visto tú también.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que me amas? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, tratando de sonar burlona.

—No creo, lo hago. Nunca me había sentido tan seguro.

—Harry…

—Sé lo que piensas, Hermione, pero te equivocas. Por primera vez soy testigo de que te equivocas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Acompáñame. Te demostraré que te equivocas.

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera negarse ante tal petición ambos desaparecieron por una de las entradas de Polvos Flu del Ministerio de Magia.

Luna **HHr**


End file.
